To Live and to Have Lost
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: England is in pain after America won the Revolution and there is only one person who comes to his aid. Friendship version of Fruk. P.S. Nothing is What it Seems update inside.


**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about not posting this earlier! I've just been very busy with school and three hours of P.E. per day for another month or so... So... A Revolutionary War fanfic! Yay!**

**Basically, with doing reasearch, I noticed that France took America's side during the Revolutionary War, and since I'm a Fruk fan, I thought it would be intresting for France to be at England's side, conforting him. Although, there is more of a sense of friendship than romance.**

**And please, to my Wicked readers, I just want to post this to get out of my loophole and to feel like I'm acutally doing something, but Nothing is What it Seems is on hiatus for now. I really do apologise! **

* * *

"Hey Britain! All I want is my freedom!"

Tears started to swell in my eyes as I looked to the young boy that I worked so hard to raise, rebuttal against me and declare independence. I closed my eyes hard, hoping that this was all a dream, but when I opened them again, I just saw the same scene as when I first closed my eyes.

"I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother!"

I closed my eyes as I felt the cool rain pouring down on me, as if Mother Nature was mourning for the next few words spoken. The winds were whistling all of their secrets to all of us on the battlefield, but I already knew what they were saying. I blinked my eyes open.

"Consider me, independent!"

Just looking at his face, so determined, _with hatred_, made me hate myself for pushing him through all of those years. Closing my eyes once again, I rushed forward with my rifle in an aiming position.

"No!" I yelled as I thrust my rifle forward just as America lifted his rifle for protection, but then I jerked and the rifle flew into the air, landing a safe distance away from me.

Holding the rifle up to his nose, I took a few shallow breaths in, wishing that he wasn't making me do this.

"I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end!"

"Ready! Aim!" I heard the America's general cry.

Whether it was a few seconds or a few centuries, I held the rifle far enough away from America so that he wouldn't move and take his own life, but I still had the option of using the well-acquired gun power.

I observed as America watched the point of the spear in front of him. Trembling, I lowered the rifle, pointing the spear to the muddy ground.

"There's no way I can shoot you." My voice cracked as I lowered my head in shame, "I can't." I threw my rifle on the ground and it fell with a slight _thud_.

Feeling a sense of exhaustion, I sank to my knees and started to vent my frustration through tears.

"Why? Damn it! Why? It's not fair!"

"You know why," I heard America council.

By now, I couldn't stop, the tears kept flowing. The happy times we had together, the frustration of raising such a rebel country, and now, this revolution.

"What happened? I remember when you where great," I heard America mock. If I had my usual energy, then I would've insulted him right then and there, but I was too weak to. Maybe America was right, I used to be great, but now, now I'm just nothing.

"Move out," I heard America command and then I heard of the footsteps of the American army fade out west.

Feeling a sense of loneliness, I managed to give the signal to the general to take the troops back to the British ships. In a minute, my army's footsteps faded off into the east.

"Why?" I cried out into the quick coming darkness.

"Because Angleterre, zit was his time to leave the nest."

I knew that accent from anywhere. Forcing my eyes open, I lifted my head to see France towering over me.

I tried to inch away from the country that claimed to be "Big Brother," but all my energy was dissolved and showed no signs of coming back, so I just stayed in that position.

Hearing France chuckle, I lifted my head and saw that he had lowered himself so that both of us where seeing each other eye to eye.

"Bloody frog," I managed to murmur.

France chuckled even more. Then, he inched forward with his arms stretched out.

I had no choice but to allow him to embrace me. I stiffened when the first contact was made, but then I sank into the embrace, glad I had someone to comfort me.

A few minutes later, I finally was able to calm myself down and I just left my head buried in the French's royal blue uniform.

"Ohononon, it feels better doesn't it."

"In your dreams you wanker."

I pulled away from France's embrace and I looked him straight in the eyes, "So what made you decide on siding with the revolutionary bastard anyway?"

I watched as France's eyes get large and then start to cloud slightly. He turned away, "It's not that I wanted to hurt you, non, it's just that…"

"What?" I yelled, slightly staggering as I clamored onto my feet, "You wanted to see me suffer. Seeing the British Empire at a state of being this vulnerable gives you power doesn't it!"

"Non, zit's just that-"

"Yes, hahahaha," I laughed, "That's right! You want to take over Great Britain so that you can get back at me for raising America as opposed to you!"

"Non! Why would-"

I started to wobble back and forth, making the best effort to pace, "Or just in general for me being your constant enemy! Yes! You want me to surrender to "Big Brother France!" So that you-"

"Angeleterre! Stop!" France cried as he pulled me down so that I landed in his lap, not caring about the mud getting onto his bleach white pants. He clutched me in a tight embrace.

"I would never say anything like that to you!" he whispered in my ear. I uncharacteristically clutched myself harder into his chest as the fierce rains and the howling winds finally calmed their course.

"Yah. Thanks Bloody Frog."

"Of course Angeleterre."

He offered his hand, which I accepted, and he lifted me up. Then, he lit a match and passed it to me.

"You'll be okay, jeune frère?" (1)

"Yah," I said, brushing my brown speckled uniform off, cursing at the stains on my pants and coat. "Wanker," I mused, smiling at the said "older country".

"Brebis galeuse," he responded, smiling back at me.

He then handed the match to me and retreated west to where America's troops where staying. Today, we are friends, I covered the match, but who knows what will happen give in a few days time. I watched as I saw France's retreating back fade quickly into the darkness. Gazing into the small fire gave me a small ray of hope. Taking a quick glance around, I hurried back to my ship, back to Europe, to where I could start a new chapter in my life.

* * *

**Please rate and review! Thanks for getting me out of my emo corner!**

**(1): jeune frère - Younger Brother**

**(2): Brebis galeuse - black sheep**

**And thank you to google translate for helping me with the French!**


End file.
